criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Light Versus the Darkness
The Light Versus the Darkness is the thirty-sixth case overall in the series of Parinaita and the sixth and final case in Raven's Head. Plot Edward and the player arrived at the Hill where The Darkness's lair was rumoured to be. They looked for the door and found It, thanks to Holly hacking the door in the last case, They got interrupted by Benedict Egg, Who they questioned about being in the lair. He gave them a key card and they went to the lair's main hall, Where they found the skeleton of Joshua's kidnapper, Patrick Peterson, They then found the leads they needed to question Ben-Ji Camper, who they last saw in The Ripples of Frozen Times. Elsa Cupboard, Who they saw the night before, and they found Holly Krison's control panel in the victim's bag. They had to make her a suspect as well. Later on, Edward and the player were talking when Taylor came in and reported that Lewis Looper Rochester was found crushed under a bolder and that it was no accident! The team went and found Lewis's body. They also found leads that lead to Watson Wikoson and Time Earth. They questioned them both and then heard that Joshua was found in the human testing room. They went to get him and questioned him to see if he was alright. They then went back to the office and recapped on the case. They then got the news that someone had found a hidden platform on the side of the mountain They went to have a look at the platform only to find clues that lead to them questioning some of the suspects again. After a while they went back to the office and after recapping some learned information about both victims. Time Earth came in and revealed that he had the Dark Lord's gun The team took the gun to analyse and then, finally, after all the work they did. It was time to arrest the killers and the Dark lord, who turned out to be Elsa Cupboard, Benedict Egg and Joshua Dixon They questioned them all at once and found out that Lewis was murdered for not helping The Darkness and not joining them and for showing weakness at the news of his brother Archie Looper Rochester dying. It was revealed by Benedict that he murder Patrick for hurting Joshua and taking his arm off. It was also revealed that he was fooling the PPD the whole time, making them think he was there side. Then they questioned Joshua and was confused about why he did everything. He however admitted that the Smart Light business was a cover up for him being The Dark Lord. He also confessed that Francine was the one who murdered Olivia Freemen but then let the police get her after she became useless. They were then arrested. After a long talking to be Judge Justice. He sentenced Joshua Dixon, Elsa Cupboard and Benedict to 543 years in prison and ordered that The Darkness AND Smart Light be closed and destroyed. Joshua, however, had one last message for the player. Later on. Edward was talking to the player threatening to hit them if they ever turned to the dark side. William then came in and kissed Edward and had to tell him something. After arresting the three people. William Marcus came and requested a word with Edward. According to him. There was going to be a big art contest in Rose Hill and William thought it would be a good idea to join. After Edward agreed. They found the signing up sheet, which they made Charles Zookoiburg sign, and Edward's art book. They then went back to William and he told them that they had to give it to a guy named Bonnie Neoclassical, They give it to him and then leave. A few days later. It was confirmed that Edward and William got into the contest. when a letter arrive. They examined it and found out that it was from The Child of Time. This confirmed their next move. Going to Rose Hill and finding the Child of Time and cheering on Edward and William at the art contest! Summary Victim *'Patrick Peterson' (Found as a skeleton in the Lair's Main Room) *'Lewis Looper Rochester' (Found crushed under a blonder) Murder Weapon *'Alcohol Bottles' (Patrick's murder weapon) *'Boulder' (Lewis's murder weapon) Killer *'Elsa Cupboard' (Lewis's killer) *'Benedict Egg' (Patrick's killer) *'Joshua Dixon' (The Dark Lord) Suspect Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Appearance *This suspect wears a "The Darkness" badge *This suspect wears red Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Appearance *This suspect wears a "The Darkness" badge *This suspect wears red Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Appearance *This suspect wears red Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Appearance *This suspect wears red Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Profile *This suspect drinks Alcohol *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect has been to London Appearance *This suspect wears a "The Darkness" badge *This suspect wears red Quasi-suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks Alcohol *The killer likes riddles *The killer has been to London *The killer wears a "The Darkness" badge *The killer wears red Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hillside (Result: Door) *Examine Door (Result: Open door; New suspect: Benedict Egg) *Ask Benedict about why he's in the lair (New Crime Scene: Lair's Main Hall) *Investigate Lair's Main Hall (Clue: Skeleton) *Examine Skeleton (Result: Victim Identified: Patrick Peterson) *Investigate the Main Hall again (Clues: Message, Bin, Victim's bag) *Examine handwriting (Result: Match; New suspect: Ben-Ji Camper) *Speak to Ben-Ji Camper about the message *Examine Bin (Result: Newspaper; New suspect: Elsa Cupboard) *Question Elsa Cupboard about the deal with The Darkness *Examine Victim's bag (Result: Holly's Control Panel; New suspect: Holly Krison) *Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lair's human testing room (Clues: Victim's body, Small box; Victim Identified: Lewis Looper Rochester; Murder weapon filed: Blonder) *Examine small box (Result: faded Map) *Examine Faded map (Result: Map to the Lair; New suspect: Watson Wikoson) *Ask Watson about the map (Profile updated: Watson drinks Alcohol) *Analyse Victim's body (10:00:00; Attribute: the killer likes riddles; new crime scene: Dark Lord's office) *Investigate Dark Lord's office (Clues: Open draw, Broken phone) *Examine Broken Phone (Result: Fixed phone) *Analyse Fixed phone (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to London) *Examine open draw (Result: Ripped picture) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Meeting between Lewis and Time; New suspect: Time Earth) *Question Time Earth about his meeting with the victim (Profile updated: Time drinks Alcohol) *Investigate Human testing room again (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Joshua Dixon) *See if Joshua is alright (Profile update: Joshua drinks alcohol and likes riddles) *Move onto chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hidden Platform (Clues: Machine, Box, badge) *Examine Machine (Result: Shut down machine) *Analyse Machine (15:00:00) *Question Ben-Ji Camper about turning on the machine (Profile update: Ben-Ji drinks Alcohol, likes riddles and has been to London) *Examine box (Result: Picture) *Examine small girl (Result: Holly Krison) *Question Holly about why she lied about Patrick being her father (Profile updated: Holly drinks Alcohol, likes riddles and has been to London) *Examine badge (Result: The Darkness's lair badge) *Question Benedict about becoming a member of the Darkness (Profile updated: Benedict drink Alcohol, likes riddles and has been to London) *Investigate test tubes (Everything above much be done first; Clue: Edward's stolen Fireballs) *Examine Edward's stolen Fireballs (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Ask Watson why he took Edward's fireballs (Profile updated: Watson likes riddles and has been to London *Move onto Chapter 4 (2 stars) Chapter 4 *Ask Time Earth about what he found (Profile updated: Time likes riddles and has been to London; Clue: Dark's lord's gun; new crime scene: Dinner table) *Analyse Dark Lord's gun (15:00:00: Attribute: The killer wears "The Darkness" badge) *Investigate Dinner tables (Clues: Vending Machine, Broken glass) *Examine Vending Machine (Result: Pile of food) *Examine pile of food (Result: Painting) *Question Elsa about the image of her as The Dark Lord (Profile updated: Elsa drinks Alcohol, likes riddles and has been to London) *Examine broken glass (Result: Motivation message) *Question Joshua about his message being in the lair (Profile updated: Joshua has been to London) *Investigate the Dark Lord's desk (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Box of Alcohol bottles) *Examine Box of Alcohol bottles (Result: Ripped newspaper) *Examine Ripped newspaper (Result: Fixed newspaper) *Analyse newspaper (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Red) *Arrest the killer now! (3 stars needed) *Move onto New Blood (6/6) (2 stars) New Blood (6/6) *See what William Marcus wants (Reward: Love heart T-shirt) *Investigate Hillside (Clues: Basket, Ripped signing up sheet) *Examine Ripped Signing up sheet (Result: Fixed sign up sheet) *Ask Charles if he can sign Edward's signing up sheet (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Basket (Result: Edward's art book) *Tell William that Edward is ready for the art contest (Everything above must be done first) *Give Bonnie Neoclassical everything he needs (Reward: Burger) *Examine faded map (Everything above must be done first; Result: Message from The Child of Time) *Move onto the next case (In Rose Hill!) (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the only cases to have 4 chapters and an AI * This is one of the cases where a main character is flagged * This is one of the cases where the victim's body was found in the 2nd crime scene. * This is the first time in the series that a character from another series appeared. (Thank you Jack of all Treads) Navigation Category:Featured Cases